Confession of a Broken Heart
by BigShot11
Summary: One Valentine's Day, Percy Jackson makes a brave decision to tell a certain-blonde haired girl that was currently his best friend how he feels about her. But when she doesn't feel the same back, and some one else enters his life, will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **A/N: Why, hello there. For those who have read my other story previously, I stated that I would be making a new one. Here it is :) BTW, thanks to all those people that stuck around and have actually read both my stories. You actually make me sooo happy.**

 **Anyways, I have adopted a new writing style that will have you seeing updates (if you follow the story - doesn't mean you LITERALLY have to follow it) regularly in periodic schedules of 3 to 4 days, or if I get a bunch of review, perhaps 2. If you wanna know more, just take a quick look into my bio - I tried to keep it short and simple in there.**

 **One more important thing - for those who wanted to see more of 'Moving ON', your time has come. School holidays is coming up for me so I think I'll have time to update then; no promises though :)**

 **Well done if you've read this far. I just hope that you can do it for the rest of they story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

Percy finally finished getting ready for school, but he was mainly preparing to see Annabeth once again. Their usual morning routines were what he looked forward to most out of anything that could possibly happen during the day.

He managed to sort out his hair just before Sally called him down to the living room. Annabeth had decided to come early today, and Percy forgot to put on deodorant.

"Oh.. Morning, mom. Morning, An- Annab- Annabeth," he managed to get out. It was increasingly becoming harder to talk to her, but today was perhaps the hardest out of them all. Today was Valentines Day.

"Hiya, Perce," greeted Annabeth.

His mom gave him a hug as he reached the base of the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt, children, but Percy just has to quickly run to turn off my hair straightener. I think I left it on."

Thankful for Sally clueing into his dilemma, Percy sprinted up the stairs and put on and finished getting ready, once again making sure everything was spotless. After all, today was the big day.

Today was the day he was going to tell Annabeth just how much he liked her.

Once again walking back into the living room, Annabeth noticed what Percy held in his hands.

"What have you got there, Seaweed Brain?" she quizzed.

There, Percy held a pink love-heart shaped box, tied with the classical red bow. Taped on top of it was a note with Percy's handwriting in sea-green color.

"Oh, you know... Noth- nothing much," he said.

Annabeth had to hold in a burst of laughter at the red face Percy was getting.

"Awww... Percy is that a Valentines Day box of chocolates? I didn't even know you fancied anyone," Annabeth teased. She always loved doing that to Percy.

He smiled back, oblivious to his mom's observations at the scene playing out.

"Alright you two, time to head off to school," Sally began. "Can't have you late on a day like today."

The sun was beginning to fully peak over the city line as the bloodshot morning was beginning to fade into a blue sky, with not a cloud in sight.

Grabbing their backpacks, the 15-year-old both made their way out the front door, making sure to kiss Sally on the way out. Obviously Percy would do so, but Annabeth shared that same connection with Percy's mother. They just had that type of bond - almost like a mother and daughter one.

"Well?" asked Annabeth once they had made their way out of Percy's street.

Baffled, Percy asked a sensibly logical question back.  
"Huh?"

"Duh, Kelp Head," she answered. "Who is it for?"

"Who's what fo..."  
Percy realised that she was talking about the box he was grasping delicately, extremely careful to not even make a dent with his fingers.

"I... I can't say, Annabeth."

"Come on, Percy! Sure, you can tell me. I promise I won't say anything to her until you tell her yourself. Cross my heart." she said.

Percy was beginning to feel cornered. It's not like he could just say no; they've known each other for that long, and saying no would be like breaking up the bond they shared, where they would tell each other all their secrets.

"How about this... I'll tell you that she's in our homeroom class, but I won't say who. That should narrow it down." Percy had to admit, he was pretty proud at himself for coming up with that one.

"Ooooo. Okay, so she's in our class. That means that there's only a possibility of one in eleven..." she muttered, trying to figure out who it was.

"Aren't there twelve girls in our class though?" Percy asked, confused.

"Well, technically yes. But don't count me, dummy. Remember, I'm trying to get the best chance possible of guessing who she is before the end of the day."

Percy didn't say anything to that, but continued on walking down the paved path alongside the family-friendly houses in their neighborhood.

"Ah, whatever. I'll find out soon enough anyways," Annabethh gave up.

Grateful to the gods for his luck in her dropping the subject, they began to talk about how annoying school and homework was getting, and of the bullies in their grade. Just the usual generalized talk.

They entered the relatively large park, with lush green hills rolling off into the horizon. Sparsely populated trees covered these fields, and a playground stood with the standardized equipment along their route they took through the heart of the estate.

Annabeth began to think about who this mysterious girl was.  
'How is it that Percy has never told me who it was, or even mentioned her?' she wondered

She had to admit, it was a bit hurtful that he didn't say anything, but she quickly waved that away. Percy had never had a girlfriend before so this was all new to him.

'I hope I like her' Annabeth couldn't help but find herself thinking.

'If Percy asked her out, would there be any time for 'us' left over? Would she occupy all his spare moments? And what if she didn't like me... would Percy no longer begin to like me?'

Questions flooded her mind, and she knew she had to cast them away. Percy was going on about how his PlayStation wouldn't turn on anymore, so she decided to focus on that.

"Did you try switching the outlet on?" she asked.

Percy face went completely blank, which was then followed by a groan.  
"Annabeth, can I just call you anytime something doesn't work?" he asked.

She couldn't stop her laughter escaping this time.

He truly was such a Seaweed Brain.

 **That Morning:**

Annabeth sat down for her third class of the day, not wanting to believe that there was still four more to go.

Although she was well capable enough to handle whatever algebra question Ms Dodds threw at her, she just couldn't bring herself to pay much attention, especially when the room was buzzing about what was going to happen later today. Valentines Day was where dreams were made.

'Hopefully that dream includes mine' she began to wonder.

Nico had begun to flirt with her constantly, but never made the final move of asking her out. If there was any day, today was it.

She could lose herself in his onyx black eyes, and his olive skin, and the fact that he was beginning to change from that scrawny boy from a few years ago to a toned and muscular teen. She was beginning to have enough of not having enough of him. 'Maybe I'm going to have to make a move on him, before some other girl comes and takes him'.

She was yet to really tell Percy that there was anything going on, as she was worried he would think that she no longer wanted to hang out with him. That wasn't the case at all, but she wasn't going to take the chance of even bringing it up until Nico asked her out. Well, that is if he ever does.

Thinking back to earlier in the day, Annabeth found herself wondering how she could get a little angry that Percy hadn't told her about this girl, when she was doing the exact same thing to him. Inwardly making a promise to tell him about Nico the next chance she got, Annabeth focused on the question displayed on the board, but felt her mind constantly shifting back to a certain raven-haired boy with green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **A/N: I know this one's short (the next chapter is as well) but I'm updating this one and the next quickly so there won't be too much of a wait. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, followed and even FAVOURITED!**

 **Lol this one's a bit depressing but oh well :)**

* * *

 **End of the Day**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Matthew Taylor?" read the teacher as she squinted her eyes to look at the small handwriting.

"Here, Miss!" joyfully exclaimed the teenager, excited at actually having received a Valentines gift.

I couldn't stop myself smiling at the happiness days like today brought.

Wishing, praying, begging and hoping to all the gods and higher powers that Nico would finally bring himself to give me a gift and ultimately, ask me out, was all I could think about.  
'Wouldn't that just be magical' strayed my line of thinking.

"Freddie Wilison?" our teacher asked once again, answered with the cry of "here".

"Annabeth Chase?"

If my ears could prick up like a dogs, they sure did. My undivided attention was now fixed on what was in hands. A black heart shaped box with red streaks dancing across the surface of it in her right, and pretty pink box tied with a red bow in her left. The latter seemed eerily familiar, but I was much too focused on the night black one to wonder who else in our class decided they would give me a gift.

'Nico likes black,' replayed over and over in my head.

I took a moment to sit back and regain my composure. I sounded like a desperate love-sick puppy, and if there was anything I didn't want to be, that was it. Taking in the expressions of other people, I scanned the room for a certain boy.

It was his surprise that alerted not just me, but the attention of a few other people.

Percy Jackson had received a Valentines gift.

Not to be mean or anything, but Percy was one of those people that didn't involve himself in the chasing of girls like the rest of the grade did, and preferred to focus himself on his sporting, family, friends and catching up on topics in class that he just didn't understand with tutors. So one could say it was a miracle that Percy received one, especially since the the only real female interaction he had was with Sally and I, and I'm sure I didn't accidentally send him one; or anyone for that matter. His looked awfully similar to mine.

Fixating myself back on the situation on my desk, I proceeded to open the black one first.

Merrily and much to my delight, I inwardly squealed and did a million jumps into the air at the note inside it, signed off by none other than Nico Di Angelo.

'That idiotic ghost finally decided to man-up and do it,' I smiled. 'Took him long enough'.

Sitting back into my chair, I let out a long pent-up sigh. The sky had just been lifted off my shoulders. He wasn't in my class, but I would see him later today, after school.

Reaching forward, I grabbed the remaining heart-shaped package and stared at the outline, dumbfounded as to who this mysterious other person is.

And then I began to open it.

A note sat atop of the glazed chocolates.

What absorbed me completely was the dominant green handwriting that filled up the entire page. It was creepily akin to something I was sure I had seen before, but just couldn't put my finger on.

 _'Dear Annabeth,_

 _By now I'm sure you've figured out who it is writing this. I decided to finally build up enough courage today to tell you how I really feel, after not doing it for so long. So, instead of actually telling you, I decided to write a poem :)'_

My heart rate begin to accelerate, although I still couldn't associate it with anyone. It was like my brain had figured it out, but I was just that little bit delayed in keeping up with it.

 _'You walked with me everyday,_

 _We laughed and talked,_

 _You truly have a way._

 _It was hard for me to write this,_

 _But I know that it's worth it._

 _In the end, bottling all the pain._

 _Signed, your Seaweed Brain'_

I could feel the pounding of my heart as it raced, complimenting the state of shock I was in.

The person was...

Percy Jackson?

It couldn't be.

I could feel my hands begin to shake, but I had to see him.

Looking up, my eyes weren't met with his. He was looking across the room. At Bianca Di Angelo.

Everything made sense.

The green handwriting... Percy's favourite colour.

The black box... Nico's.

Percy similar black box... Nico's sister, Bianca.

It was all too much to handle.

Percy looked away from Bianca, and locked eyes with me.

He realized.

I don't feel the same way back.

Fear and panic seized him. Flashes of hurt rippled across his face, as he abruptly stood up. The whole class quietened and watched the scene unfolding before them.

Percy turned and bolted out of the classroom from embarrassment at his rejection.

Trailing behind him, pieces of his shattered heart.

For Percy Jackson had been broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **A/N: As promised, two updates in 24 hours (or close enough). But as notified, this one is short as well. Although they do get progressively longer from here on in. When I start my third story (which I still have no idea what that's gonna be) I'm planning on making chapters a few thousand words long at least. Anywhoozies... one thing I always notice is when I upload new story I get a bunch of views but as soon as the second chapter comes out, the views drop significantly, adn then pick bak up in chapter 3/4, then drop, then rise again in chapters 6/7. Does anyone know if this is to do with the algorithim or something? Or is my writing just a bunch of feces or something? Idk.**

 **Nevertheless, here it is. Chapter 3:**

 **3rd Person POV:**

No one dared follow Percy.

The teacher, quick to think, addressed the students that Percy merely needed time to 'cool off from such a hectic day', but one person in particular knew the exact reason why.

The class continued on for the next half and hour, with most forgetting about the incident that had just happened, and they began to focus on their own small victories that had been a long time coming. A certain blonde-haired girl sat at her desk slumped into her chair, replaying the memory repeatedly in her head and wondering what could have gone differently.

Tears welled in Annabeth's eyes, her whole body felt droopy and her cheeks reddened when anyone dared to ask if everything was alright. Time was impossible to tell, and soon, the bell signalling the end of the school day rang.

Everyone rushed to their lockers, keen to meet up with their Valentines if they hadn't previously done so. Annabeth didn't even spare Nico a thought and was busy packing up when he suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hey, Annie," he said quietly yet confidently.

Annabeth turned and he pain suddenly subsided.  
'He has a way of doing that to me' she thought

"Hey, Death Breath," she half-hardheartedly chuckled.

Nico clued in to Annabeth's situation and asked what happened, not worrying about his confession of his feelings.

Annabeth responded that "I was just so happy that you finally asked me out, and I'm still in a bit of shock."

Since Nico didn't know Annabeth back to front, he just assumed she was telling the truth and began telling her his plans for the weekend for them two.

She couldn't stop herself from forming that idea that 'Percy would have known I was lying'.

They begin to start walking down the hallway, Nico carrying her pack when someone started walking alongside Nico, without even saying a word - that person was Bianca Di Angelo.

Annabeth felt the urge to glare at her.  
'Why would I do that?'

Bianca looked not much better than Annabeth felt right now. Her mascara ran and her hair looked analogous to a rats nest. Her usual smile was replaced with hardened, monotoned lips, allowing one to easily establish where her jawline is.

Annabeth couldn't bring herself to say anything bad or look nastily at her - although she didn't know why she would do either. Annabeth felt it would be too mean and witch-like.

"Go ahead, Bianca. I'll meet you at the subway," directed Nico. You didn't have to be a genius to tell that Nico wanted some alone time with Annabeth, and since most of the school had cleared out, it was just them two populating the hallway.

As soon as Bianca stepped out of sight, Nico spun Annabeth to face him and smashed his lips onto hers. Unprepared but not unwilling, Annabeth matched with the same ferocity. Their bodies collided as Annabeth had finally gotten what she had dreamed about for so long, as had Nico.

Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist, just so they could get even closer to each other. Pulling away for air, Annabeth spotted someone standing at the doorway of the boys bathroom and her vision tunnelled. Percy Jackson, red eyed and with incredibly messed-up hair, had watched the whole event unfold.

Annabeth broke away and pushed Nico aside, turning her whole body to face Percy and ready to talk - but no words came out. Annabeth had suddenly lost all ability to talk and form sentences.

"I... Pe... A... M..."

Incoherent sounds were forced out of Annabeth, who didn't want to stay silent; she wanted anything to come out of her mouth; anything but silence.

Percy, however, made no attempt at all. In fact, an angered look manifested itself onto his face. He didn't say anything, but turned sharp on his heel and stormed down the empty corridor.

Annabeth was once again left by Percy Jackson, and although with Nico, felt more alone than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **A/n: Bonjour everyone. As promised, here is another chapter. This is kind of like a 'background-ish' sort of chappy. Bu tthen again, kind of not. Anways - here it is**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **3 Weeks Later:  
**

 **3rd Person POV:  
**

A decent amount of time had passed since 'the event', and Percy nor Annabeth had spoken about it. Sure, they still walk together during the mornings, but there was just a certain staleness hanging in the air that couldn't seem to be shaken. Something wasn't just lost in their connection; it had been broken. Although the bond they shared wasn't entirely severed, it sure had taken a beating.

Perhaps neither decided to mention anything about Valentine's Day out of Percy's embarrassment; but perhaps it was also out of Annabeth's. Neither could pinpoint it, but there was no urge to dwell on the past.

But as Annabeth thought more and more about it, the past was beginning to catch up with her.

On this particular morning, Percy had one simple request. And Percy very, very rarely asked for anything. Yet this was a significant asking of her.

* * *

 _Percy dialled Annabeth's number, which he realised he hadn't done in so long, before he could chicken out once again._

 _'Why am I so afraid? It's just one simple question. Besides, I've known her for so long... she won't mind'_

 _The other side picked up._

 _"Hey, Percy"_

 _"Oh, hi, Annabeth"_

 _"What's up?"_

 _"Well... I really called you tonight to ask you something... so I was hoping you'd give me an answer"_

 _"Ummm... sure, Percy. Ask anything"_

 _"Can... Can Bianca walk with us to school tomorrow?"_

 _Annabeth remained silent, as did Percy._

 _"Annabeth? Are you still there?"_

 _"Yes, I'm here Percy..."_

 _"Did you hear the question?"_

 _"Of course... Bianca... can walk with us tomorrow"_

 _Percy caught her struggling to say those words, but chose to purposefully ignore it. If she had said yes, then it was fine by him._

 _"Thanks, Annabeth. Have a good night"_

 _"You... you too, Percy"_

 _And that was that_

* * *

Which is where the situation leads to now.

Annabeth had a long time to process this 'invasion' on her and Percy's space. How dare an 'outsider' like this try and intrude?

The only reason she said yes was to not hurt Percy's feelings; especially because of what happened a few weeks ago...

Annabeth walked up the front porch of his house for the thousandth time and was instead greeted by Percy, Sally and Bianca, as opposed to the regular first two.

"Hey, Annabeth," said Bianca. She was quite surprised to at Bianca's instantaneous 'hello', and replied back as she hugged Percy and Sally together.

"We're ready to go. How about yourself?" Percy said.

"Well then let's go" responded Annabeth. She was quite distraught at how easily Peryc chucked the collective pronoun, 'we're', into the sentence, like it was an everyday regular occurrence.  
'How had they even come to this stage? I've never even seen them talking at school.'

The group walked down the front porch, with Percy in the middle of the two girls.

Percy made conversation with both, however individually. Whatever attempt to get all three into one chat was in vain, and it was quickly shut-down, which then prompted an awkward silence to fall on the three.

Annabeth quickly thought of an idea, though. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to ask.

"So, Bianca. How'd you end up walking with us today?

She hadn't intended for it to come out that mean, but Annabeth didn't exactly regret it either.

Percy actually answered for her.

"Well, Annabeth. If you really want to know, I asked her if she wanted to join us today, and she said yes."

There was a slight venemous undertone to his words - not sinister but definitely there.

"Oh..." was Annabeth's only response.

The school entrance approached and they all went their separate ways, thankful for that to finally be over.

* * *

It became a regular that Bianca walked with them to school, only occasionally missing it for before-school track training. The two, Percy and Bianca, joked and played around almost the whole time, whilst Annabeth couldn't help but feel like she was third-wheeling.

Percy had also begun to notice small changes in his thinking, similarly to Annabeth.

He noticed how Bianca laughed at one of his jokes, and that she'd always cross her arms when it was cold. But it was more than that... her body stood out out to him now than ever before - or any girls for that matter.

Her hourglass figure complimented her facial features which in turn made her 'absolutely stunning' according to Percy. Bianca claimed it was "all the athletics training" she did. He also felt that their friendship was going stronger by the day. There was no conversation about their feelings like a soap-opera, but there was no need to. They were just getting closer and closer, and no words could comprehend the emotional connection.

Percy also noticed that it was different to Annabeth's. Maybe that was because they were drifting apart recently, mainly due to Nico, or maybe it was just a whole different feeling in general.

Annbeth tried to get any information on Bianca from Nico that she could get, but Nico said Bianca doesn't do anything bad or dodgy. Annabeth wondered why she even asked Nico about Bianca in the first place. What would she have done if Nico said Bianca did something dangerous, such as drugs?

Slowly but surely, Percy and Bianca grew closer as the days passed by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **A/N: Yeah I know I'm sorry. Another short chapter. But this is going to be the final one for a while. I've already written the next two so I know :] You're killing me with some of you wanting 'Percy / Annabeth' and others wanting 'Percy / Bianca' xD**

 **Anywhoozies, that's all. If you've stuck around for this long I would just like to say thank you so much - especially if you've been here since me first story. And if you're new well then welcome :)**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **1 Week Later**

 **Percy POV:**

Sure, I had noticed as well. It wasn't just the entire school whilst I stayed oblivious.

Annabeth and I had been growing apart.

Now, instead of the usual best-friend relationship breakup where everyone knows about it, but doesn't do anything, the whole school was involved. Everyone knew that our friendship had been raging for many years; since we were extremely little. And to just 'grow separate'... well, that's quite a foreign concept for all. As I walked home alone through the flattened park, I began to understand the bigger picture in all this, maybe for the first time ever. I wasn't running around blindly like I used to. One could say I've even become more aware.

Annabeth had picked up on the fact that I no longer liked her well before I could do myself. It wasn't obvious, but still there nonetheless. I had seen a shift in her behaviour as well; it was different. It wasn't the same Annabeth that I'd known for an eternity. The way she conducted herself in front of me... or perhaps it was in front of everyone in particular. Although, I didn't see her acting like this when she talked to the Stoll brothers.

Trudging one foot in front of the other, I wondered what indeed had happened to the bond we shared so closely. Was it Bianca?

Surely not. Bianca didn't act in any way hostile to Annabeth. The only real interaction they had with each other was during our early morning strolls, so that can't be it. Was it the fact that I no longer was interested in Annabeth like 'that'?

Outwardly laughing at myself, I proceeded to continue the walk to my house at a hasty pace. I'm acting like a teenage girl obsessing over every little occurrence and action.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV:**

Surprisingly, I think I'm actually beginning to feel angry. Did Percy really not like me anymore? I started acting differently just to get a reaction out of him, but he doesn't even seem to acknowledge any change at all. There was no confession about these feelings; it just happened.

'Like all bitter things in the universe; "it just happened"'

I lay flat on my bed with my hands intertwined on my toned stomach. Surely I was pretty enough for Percy. Did he even care about looks, especially with that Bianca girl?

I stopped myself there. What a horrible thing to think of. How could I even form that thought knowing I was with Nico now.

'I'm going to be happy with Nico' I kept telling myself, in hope for it to entirely solidify.  
'No more thinking about Percy'

But it was all no use. 'He' now occupied my every waking thought, and regularly even in my dreams.

It was like I'd lost what I didn't even realise I had...

'No' I firmly told myself.

It was good that Bianca had Percy now, even if they're not officially together. Now I could devote myself to her brother, and not have to involve myself in these stupid love-triangles.

'Solely and only Nico'

* * *

'Solely and only Nico' became my driving force. But maybe it wasn't a good idea to stop showing up to the daily morning routine. Abruptly and with no warning on top of that. I hadn't realised it during my decision to stop going, but this had almost finished my connection with Percy in its entirety. Lunch times became the hardest though. Percy no longer looked over at me, as he merrily conversed with Jason, Piper, Leo and of course, Bianca.

'Not even a glance in my direction, Percy,' I thought.

And he was having such a great time with them... I lost all interest with Thalia, Luke and all his goons. Unaware, I became fixed on Percy. The way he laughed, how I knew the words he was saying even if I couldn't verbally hear them, and how he regularly swept his hair to one side.

But that was where I put a stop to it.

'No more Percy'

I finally had Nico. It was what I had wanted for so long, was it not?

I'd known Percy for so long, but Nico and I had that extra 'special' relationship that couldn't be reconstructed again.

'Jeez, I sound like the ultimate stalker' my thoughts slipped. 'A typical dumb-blonde.'

It's for the better that we've moved on.

But I can't help but feel empty. Empty that I don't have Percy to talk to, complain to, call or hold in my arms anymore. Instead, that had been substituted out with Nico.

And even though I had Nico, I couldn't help but feel emptier than I ever have before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **A/N: That's right fellas. Chapter 6 is upon us. Hope y'all are having a good day.**

 **3 Weeks Later:**

 **Percy POV:**

"Awww come on Bianca, revive me! Please!" I begged. It was really hard to stay alive in COD Zombies nowadays.

"Haha not a chance, Perce. Remember who wouldn't spend their points to unlock the next section? Even after I asked so nicely?" Bianca said smiling. Well, looks like who I know I'm never saving in Zombies again.

"Fine... let me die out. But I'm not reviving you any time soon, so you'd better hope you survive."

She ended up surviving that round and the next 22 after that.

We then transferred to multiplayer. She may be able to beat me in Zombies, but I'd smash her in a 1V1.

* * *

"Noooo Percy! Have mercy!" Bianca cried hysterically. She was making a desperately feeble attempt to run away from my sniper, but I was having none of it.

She turned around to see if I was still chasing her, but I pounced on this moment and 'finished her', and boy did it feel good to finally reign victorious.

I then got off the couch and started tickling her, as punishment for her loss.

"This is what happens when you lose to Percy!" I laughed my way through talking.

"AHHH! OK, OK, OK! YOU WIN, PERCE! JUST STOP! PLEASE," she squealed whilst erupting in fits of laughter.

"My work here is done."

I got off of her, and then realisation caught up with me on the amount of physical contact we just had. I've never even been that close to a girl before... And Bianca seemed to be in the same boat as I was, with her never being so close to a boy before.

We locked eyes, and had a quick visual conversation.

We both thought it was hilarious.

Bianca and I collapsed on the couch laughing hysterically like it was the funniest thing in the world. I'm not even sure why, but it just was. See, instead of getting embarrassed and all like a normal hormonal teenager would at my age, Bianca and I just had that connection - it didn't matter. As long as we were both happy and having a good time, everything was fine.

"You said- and then you wouldn't stop- Then we-" I wheezed whilst trying to get at least one audible sentence out. She wasn't doing much better than I was.

After a substantial amount of time, we both calmed down enough to regain our breath.

I got an idea to go for a run, because I had hardly been outside today and I knew that Bianca liked to run.

"Hey Bianca. Wanna go for a few rounds at the athletics track?" I asked.

"Percy. Somehow you always seem to please me with your ideas," she said back.

We put on our shoes and headed off, talking along the way.

I was happy to admit that we were pretty much best-friends now. After truly getting to know Bianca, I could see just how nice of a girl she is. Her personality was inspirational to those wanting to become a better person, and on top of that, it was contagious. I always felt happier and more at peace when I spent time with her.

We arrived at the sports centre consisting of a track, pool and gym. Strangely enough, the track itself was actually blue, but I wasn't complaining.

Bianca and I started jogging at quite a leisurely pace, taking in the scenic canopy of trees surrounding the arena and the high rises in the distance.

"Remember Valentine's Day..." I started. I don't know what sparked it, but it just slipped out.

But Bianca didn't care - we were free to talk about anything, us two.

"Yeah... That felt like it was so long ago," she said back.

I couldn't resist pointing out how awkward we both were at that time, much to my amusement at the fake look of hurt she gave me.

"I was the one who told YOU about how I felt, mind you mister," she playfully retorted.

"Ehhh... I guess so... Fair play to you, miss."

"But really, Kelp Head. We've come so far since then," she said. I was glad that we were able to have this conversation whilst not desperately panting for air, as we slowed down our pace even more to nothing more than a very light speed.

"Well, that's for sure."

Since it was such a hot day, I, once again, came up with another brilliant idea.

"Wanna go swimming now? There's a pool just over there," I pointed out.

"Sure, Percy. But we gotta head back and get changed."

Bianca already had her two piece bathing suit at my house from when we went to the beach last week. Don't ask me how it got left behind, it just did.

We quickly made our way back to my house, and thankfully my mom wasn't there, or she would have caught me staring.

Bianca walked out of the guest bathroom in a fluorescent red two piece, and must I say she looked absolutely stunning.

She walked past me to get her shoes, and I then took my time to admire just how muscular she was. Her legs were very well defined and tanned perfectly, which highlighted each individual muscle. It had to be from all the athletics training she does; it was really paying off. I stopped myself from looking any higher up, though - I just respected her too much for that.

Whilst I was so focused on her, I didn't notice that her upper torso had turned around and caught me gazing intently at her.

"Whatcha looking at there, Percy. Am I just too good looking for your eyes to tear themselves away?" she teased.

"Oh... uhhhh-" was all I could manage. My brain completely shut down and I was left mentally stranded.

"Come on, let's go then. Whilst it's still day," she ushered.

I was so glad to know someone like her, who could just drop the topic like that and not pressure me about it. I'd seen too many films where the guy would just make a complete and total fool out of himself over things like this.

I must've spoken too soon. She would not stop teasing me the whole way to the pool.

But it made it all worth it for the fun we both had in it. I hadn't laughed and had this much for a good time for as long as I could remember, and neither had she.

Entirely alone and splashing around in the waist-height water, we both made a day that we wouldn't ever forget. Water fights erupted every other minute as we joked around and talked about everything and anything.

Bianca and I began to tire, so we propped our elbows up against the ledge and tred water with our legs. It didn't go unnoticed by me that our elbows were touching.

Our heads faced each other, and I thought it was an appropriate time as ever to bring this up.

"B. I've been meaning to tell you something," I said quitely. Wow. What a cheesy way to start this off.

"Oh yeah, Seaweed Brain? What's up?" she responded lightheartedly.

"Well, you know all that time ago when we sent our Valentine's gifts to each other?"

"Yeah, I do. Shame I didn't get any that year, but oh well," Bianca answered.

"Umm- I just wanted to tell you that..."

"Spit it out, Kelp for Brains." she jokingly interrupted.

Whsipering, I said what had been bottled up for some time now.  
"I- I sent my gift to the wrong person."

Our faces were slowly leaning together with each passing sentence.

"Really? And if you had your time again, who would you send it to?"

We were so close to each other now, I could feel her breath on my face.

"I would have sent it to you, Bianca."

Instead of her responding, I got something much better.

Our eyes closed and we both gently touched lips, soft and yet sparks seemed to fly everywhere. It was better than I ever imagined. I didn't want it to stop. And neither did she.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry to all you Percabeth lovers out there trust me I do ship them myself HOWEVZIES... this story is preeety much beating the living **** out of their relationship - Well so far at least.**

* * *

 ** _My prayers go out to those involved and effected by the recent United State's biggest mass shooting_**

 ** _Rest in peace knowing that you were taken to a better place_**

 ** _Las Vegas, October 1st, 2017_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Percy POV:**

Hanging out with Annabeth really just isn't what it used to be. She just tries too hard.

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling, recapping the past events that have happened. How drastically my life has taken a turn for the better. The dark times that forced themselves upon me, only to be saved by someone I had previously had almost no interaction with.

But my thoughts kept shifting back to the development between Annabeth and I. Or lack of it, that is. What went wrong?

We used to walk to school together every day. When we were younger, it used to be just her and I take on the world; there was only us two. No Instagram and Snapchat to distract us, no 'players' in school trying to 'steal' her, no 'boyfriends and girlfriends' to impose themselves to harshly unto us. There was just a "Hey, Annabeth. Wanna come over?" and a "Sure thing, Percy!"

But not anymore. That just wasn't who she was anymore.

But what am I even saying? That wasn't who I was anymore. That wasn't who WE were.

And Nico... That Nico. He was changing her. And for the worse on top of that. But I'm glad she was happy to be with him; that was, after all, the main reason we grew apart. With the whole 'incident' and that. She never even had a boyfriend before him.

I began to think back to when we gave our friendship another go on on the weekend. It just wasn't the same...

* * *

 _"Come sit with me, Perce!" she patted the ground next to her. We were going to enjoy a nice Saturday afternoon in the park together and although neither of us admitted try to it, salvage whatever there WAS left to salvage. "Come one, don't be scared. I won't bite your arm off," she said playfully._

 _"Uhhh okay. I wasn't scared, it's just that there's a spider crawling next to you and I don't want to get stabbed with two sharp fangs," I casually stated, as if it were the 'chillest' thing to happen all day. But her reaction wasn't._

 _"WHAT! GAH! KILL IT, PERCY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled._

 _That, however, wasn't the most amusing thing. It was the fact that she was now in the air with her feet not touching the ground. Well, actually she wasn't in the air. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her legs around my waist. It was really the first time she had gotten so up close with me since we had reached our teenage years. I could feel every panting breath escape her mouth until after a few seconds, she jumped off and realised that there was none. I remained speechless through the entire thing._

 _Embarrassment took over her as she turned redder than a tomato._

 _"Oh... ummm- yeah, I guess there was no spider after all," Annabeth sheepishly said._

 _"I- I guess there wasn't." I couldn't properly form a sentence as I was just so amazed at how embarrassed Annabeth became at a little touch of our bodies. We used to play around like that all the time in our younger years._

 _"So anyways... wanna sit down with me?" she asked, quickly, and presumably purposefully, forgetting the spider-scenario._

 _"Sure."_

 _The afternoon picnic went on as she feebly attempted to crack a few jokes, but honestly earned no humorous reaction. She was trying too hard, and it was backfiring completely. Although, I wasn't going to outwardly let her know she was doing that. I occasionally let out a few light-hearted chuckles._

 _This continued on until I decided it was time to call it a day._

 _She looked a bit saddened, but I deemed that applicable to the fact that she was just saying goodbye, not that the day was over with me._

 _We leaned in to hug each other, but as I began to pull away, she tightened her grip._

 _Annabeth did not want to let me go._

 _"Oomf!" was my immediate primal reaction. She was squeezing the living daylights out of me._

 _She released released her grip on me once she realised what was happening.  
_

 _"Oh my gods, Percy. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was choking you," she apologized, and sincerely as well._

 _"Uhhh... yeah... no problem, Annabeth. I'll... see you later then."_

 _"Bye bye, Percy," she said. Her mouth appeared to be twitching as if fighting to say something. And as I turned away to leave, I could feel her eyes boring into my back. Not creepily or anything like that. She just watched me walk away. Maybe she realised it symbolized something. I, however, did not at the time._

 _What I really was walking away from was our relationship._

* * *

But that was not where it ends.

That leads me to the situation present now. Annabeth was coming over to my house

 **Annabeth POV:**

As 'stalker-mode' as it sounds, I was not going to watch the boy I had known for so long walk away from what we've had for so many years. The picnic was Plan A, but that didn't work out. I wanted to tell him so bad... but I didn't even know if I could say it aloud myself. Was it really worth the risk?

I had gotten what I wanted after so long. To finally have Nico's arms wrapped around me; to have his warm face nuzzle up against my neck. Yet I now realised how wrong I was...

My second and last resort was going over to Percy's place. Although it may be considered a bit intruding to invite yourself into someone's house, I just knew it had to be done. And Percy didn't seem to mind that much. I used to do it all the time, as did he with me.

After applying just a little bit of foundation (I made sure not too much. Percy never liked girls who wore a lot of makeup) and putting on some black jeans, shoes and a green t-shirt, I walked out into the street and made my way to Seaweed Brain's house.

 _"Hey, Percy. Have you ever realised that you always want to go swimming? Doesn't matter where; it could be the beach, the pool or even your bathtub," I pointed out. Hey... it was true._

 _"Of course, Lil' Annie. And do you know why I love swimming?" He knew I hated the 'Lil' Annie' nickname._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because its fun, dummy. I thought you were a wise girl. Turns out I'm actually smarter than you," he taunted with a slanted grin plastered onto his face._

 _"I'll have you know, Mr Seaweed, that I'm actually smarter than anything your brain could think of. In fact, that's what I'm calling you from now on. Seaweed Brain." I must admit, I was happy at myself for coming up with that one._

 _"Oh yeah? Well, since you think you're so smart I'm going to call you... Wise Girl. How about that, huh?"_

 _"Gee thanks, Seaweed Brain. You just complimented me."_

 _A look of realization dawned upon him that he just defeated himself._

 _"Come on. Let's get back to studying for the Science test before your brain really does become seaweed."_

I was so caught up in reliving the moment that I didn't realize I had turned into his street. Light rain drizzled down from above as I quickly jogged to his front porch, where I took shelter.

Was I really ready for this? The leap of faith to top all 'leap of faiths'.

'It's now or never.'

Not a few seconds after I rang the doorbell, he appeared at the door. And boy did he look capital 'H-O-T'.

He wasn't dressed fancy or anything - just a simple tracksuit and hoodie, yet somehow he managed to pull it off an look like a Greek God.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's up?" he greeted.

"H- Hi, Percy. There's just something I wanted to talk to you about. M- Mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He was always easygoing.

I subconsciously stretched the evening on whilst deflecting his questions as to why I came over, until I could no longer.

"Annabeth..." he started. And I already knew it was coming before he even said it.  
"How come you came over today? What's the real reason?"

There was no scrambling away from it this time - I was cornered.

"Per- Percy. I came o- over today to t-tell you how I feel," I managed to choke out. It was becoming incredibly hard to talk.

'No, Annabeth,' I told myself.  
'You are the confident one - not him. Why should he talk like a normal person while to trip over every second word.'

"How you feel? What's going on, Wise Girl?" He hadn't called me that in so long.

"Percy. I don't even like Nico..." I said quietly. But that wasn't what I was here to tell him.

"But- But I thought you were head-over-heels for him - What happened?"

"He - he cheated on me with... with some other girls. But Percy - that wasn't why I came over today." Tears started to well in my eyes.

"I- I have fe- fe- feelings for someone else," I managed, even quieter than the last sentence.

We were both close to each other now. We were sitting on a two-person couch and blatantly facing each other. There was no separation at all except our own bodies.

"And I did- didn't even realise it."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Percy questioned.

I let out a small chuckle. Same-old Percy. Still so oblivious...

I stared directly into his eyes when I said this. Straight into those warm and loving sea-green eyes.

"I am, Percy. It's you."

No one said anything. I could almost hear his heart beating it was that silent. I pleaded for something to happen. For Sally to arrive home early from work or a dog to bark abruptly, but nothing did happen. nothing broke the silence except breathing.

It felt like minutes passed. We were still looking into each others' eyes. His looked glazed over though - mine where trying to read whatever emotion was taking place inside his head, much to my disappointment when I couldn't.

Two words startled me. Not only the sound of the words, but the meaning of them.

"Get out."

Simple however speaking a thousand words.

"Wha- What?" His eyes were now hardened, resembling that of steel.

In a quiet whisper, however sounding like a boombox, he said:

"You heard me. Get out of my house."

I was scared. Percy had never been this angry. He wasn't even moving and yet he was angry. He wasn't even shouting and yet I wanted to do anything in the world to calm him.

And so I did. I left his house.

But as I was leaving, I turned around. I just had to know why - why he was like this.

However, I was greeted by a slammed, brown oak door. The sound echoed down the empty street but was lost in the pitter-patter of raindrops falling from the sky.

I couldn't contain myself. My body shut down. I sat on the porch and cried. There was nothing to it, I just cried.

But realising that nothing was going to happen; no magic fairy was coming to make things alright; I slowly made my way home, drenched from the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **A/N: So. Long time no see eh? Well, much to my unwillingness, I had to take a break from everything. Exams came and went, my health wasn't too good, and I really just needed some time off from everything. Everyone who's stuck around and even those who have pretty much reviewed on so many of my chapters (you know exactly who you are ;D ) I would like to say from the bottom of my heart, _THANK YOU_. I know I've let you down but I'll try and do my best to make a comeback. I'm not too confident on my writing so having y'all support me like that really inspires me to do more. Peace out. **

**Percy POV:**

Infuriation gushed through every blood vessel I had in me. What right. What right did she thinks had to do this to me? To put me through such embarrassment and heartbreak - to even strain our friendship beyond what was thought unbreakable. Who was she to think... to think that I could just make up and everything would be completely okay. She tortured me for weeks, condemning me to sleepless nights amazed at her stupefaction, yet allowing my repulsion to grow from a seed planted there by Nico.

I was fuming to say the least.

So I took to seeing the most calming and caring person I know: Bianca.

Just the way I thought about her cute brunette curls dancing over her face and running down her back; her tanned skin and warm eyes; the laugh, smile and way she talked brought joy into me. And to think that Annabeth used to be that person I admired...

I could get to Bianca's house even if I was blind, I was so used to doing it. Per usual, I went around the back and knocked on her window. I was not in the mood to see Nico, nor would I ever be, despite our seldom encounters.

It was amusing to see her had arise from her bed. She knew instantaneously I wanted to talk and was not going to stop until we did. So I proceeded to double-back and head to the park, where I knew she'd find me.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I was laughing. Yep, laughing at myself. My stupidity went beyond what I thought was humanly possible. I, Annabeth Chase, what I deem to be a smart girl, have broken anything that was valuable in my life. I've lost it all - my family is troublesome, Nico is no longer, I have no one to hold, but perhaps most importantly was that I no longer had Percy to hold. Someone who I could cry into, and wouldn't judge me for it. And all for, what? For some silly boy who was trying to show his dominance, not genuine love.

That was truly unforgivable. Not even I would forgive myself.

Which leads me to think as to why 'he', my true knight in shining armour, would want to even hear of me again, let alone see or talk to a betrayer such as myself.

And my attempts to fix it all. Were they in vain? Was it all in vain?

Sitting here locked in the bathroom didn't' exactly help the overwhelming pangs of nostalgia.

 _'Percy!' called Sally._

 _'Yeah, ah mom? No can do. Sorry but you'll see why in a sec._

 _That stupid Seaweed-Brain was stuck up in this tree with me, but went one branch too high to get back down._

 _'PERCY! Why in the gods' names' are you up there? You're going to kill yourself!' she cried out._

 _'Don't worry mama. Lord Percy's got this all covered. And how come you're not telling off Annabeth?'_

 _'Sweetie. Annabeth is just fine to take care of herself, especially not being an extra 6 feet above the ground than you are. So you better not break your neck coming down, because I'm not paying any medical bills this time. Remember when you tripped on the curb and broke your ankle? Honey, that was a few hundred dollars.'_

 _'Agh. Fine, mom.'_

 _Percy, heroically might I add, jumped to the branch where I was. Since I was sitting down, when the branch broke from his weight, I landed right on my feet. The Greek God next to me however, did not._

 _And so despite Sally's threats, we rushed Percy to the hospital, where he was sentenced to 4 weeks with an arm cast and no video games for a month. But who can play video games with a broken hand? You'd be surprised with my Kelp-Head. He's done bigger things before._

I guess he was right, and I was wrong...

* * *

 **A/N:** If you haven't read the top, please do. The end for this story is nigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **A/N: Have fun reading. Not over yet. I thought I would** **finish it with this chapter but na... I've still got more left.**

* * *

 **Conversation with Bianca.**

 **Percy POV:**

 _"B. I really need to talk to you."_

 _She was not in sight, but I could already hear her footsteps behind me. I just had a feeling today… that something was going to change. But I had to put that aside for now. I was here to talk with Bianca and only her._

 _We found a quiet place in the corner, specifically a wooden bench, where shrubs were strewn around and trees get in abundance. No one was to bother us or eavesdrop, as the canopy of nature shielded us._

 _As she sat next to me, I began to think about everything. Not anything in particular, just everything. The path we walked down was filled with children playing and their parents telling them to be careful. Was it too much to ask for that? With no fighting or dramas interrupting what was ultimately to have fun and enjoy life, and to give that on to your children._

 _I was beginning to sound like a philosopher and yet I'm still a teenager. And so I turned to the person who could perhaps bring me that comfort and ecstasy when I'm older. When we're older._

 _"Percy. What's going on? Why are you so… so distant today?" she asked._

 _"I really need to talk to you about. Well, it's about Annabeth," I pleaded._

 _"What about Annabeth?" she quickly recovered._

 _"It's more between her and I, not just her."_

 _"Wha-" she began, but I cut her off._

 _"Something needs to change and you're the only person I can talk to about it."_

 _There was a period of silence as I began to take in my thoughts, and she allowed me to. This was probably as serious as I had ever been before._

 _"I can't… I just can't continue like this. My relationship with her is just so toxic that... it's impossible to ignore. The close bond we shared was lost and is now perhaps unrepairable, but I left it on the wrong note, Bianca. I really did."_

 _She could tell I was being dead serious._

 _"I slammed the door on her. I was closing all connection I had with her then, and there's… there's nothing I can do about it now."_

 _I looked up into the sky almost searching for answers. No sun shone through the silver clouds, but the day was particularly mild._

 _Bianca felt that I had come to her for advice, and for reasoning with what I was meant to do. Becuase she, like I did, knew I had to fix what I left broken._

 _More silence followed as she digested what I had served upon her._

 _"Perc- Percy. I'm going to tell you straight out. You need to forgive her."_

 _Forgive her? Had I not already shown her enough mercy and sympathy?_

 _"Be empathetic to her situation," Bianca continued. "She's lost her best friend and someone she loves, Perce. Someone she loves as more than a friend. You would be devastated if that had happened to you, and yet it is happening to someone you loved for so long. Percy… everyone deserves to be forgiven."_

 _Bianca had inspired me with hope and had discovered something I didn't know I had, or even know what it was. She just… found it. But she wasn't finished yet._

 _"I can still see it in you, Percy."_

 _I thought I saw wetness developing in her eyes, but it could have just been the reflection of the world._

 _"You still love her."_

 _It was devastatingly true, and I knew it. Deep down, it was true. No matter how much she hurt or fought me, it would always be true. It just wasn't me who saw that first, it was her._

 _"Percy. Please, just don't… don't drag me along only to throw me off a cliff. We ar- are destined to be good friends. Maybe even something more. But we cannot stay in the middle. You must make a choice Percy, and I'm sorry to put this on you, but it's better for both o- of us."_

 _Her voice began to crack in those last few words. Bianca need not explain my choices, but it was clear I only had two._

 _For me.. for me to mend things with Annabeth beyond childhood friends. I could finally have her as she wanted me. Something I had longed for an eternity. But in doing so, would severe the bond and most importantly relationship I had with Bianca. A person so worthwhile to get up for in the morning, and to hang out with, that I don't know what life would be like without her._

 _I couldn't drag her through the mud. I could never do that to her._

 _Or. Or Bianca and I could finally be together. A couple unified as one, something both of us yearned for. But as a result remaining mere acquaintances with Annabeth. We would speak in school, and that would be it. Our bond would slowly mend, but never progress._

 _I was interrupted by her angelic voice._

 _"I- I'm not going to ask you to ma- make a decision right now. But ple- please go over there, Percy. I can- I can't stand you so confused about her. Sort things ou- out. Make i- it righ- right."_

 _With tear drops cascading down her cheeks, she left me with a decision. An impossible one._

 _Bianca turned back to me, some fifteen feet away._

 _"Go now, Percy. She'll appreciate it more."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **A/N: THE SEASON FINALLLLLLEEEEEE**. **It's over, after a long awaiting hiatus and many twists and turns, we have reached the end ladies and gentlemen. To everyone who has read and reviewed and followed and favourited and EVEN COMMUNITIED (I think I just made that up), THANKS SO MUCH LADS. You've really fuelled my writing.**

 **There's a question I have at then, but you'll just have to read the final chapter before you get to it. And so, here it is. The final piece to this puzzle.**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Someone calling my name awoke me from deep slumber, and I was forced to rub the sleep out of my eyes. It sounded so distant and far away that I stood no hope of associating it to anyone I knew. Who would want to see me at this time, anyway?

Having the whole house to myself, due to my family taking a much needed holiday without me, was great at the start, but soon turned lonely. Bobby and Matthew wouldn't awaken me with their footsteps early in the morning to watch cartoons, my step-mother's regular shouting was silenced, and my father's night light would stay off. It was different than the world I was used to.

"Annabeth?" the voice cried out. At least it wasn't a burglary.

The voice kept getting closer until it sounded right outside my bedroom door. Their calling echoed off the tiled floor in my en suite.

Who was it?

"Are you here, Annabeth?"

Their footsteps were now in my bedroom, and they were walking around, perhaps examining what I had.

The intruder no longer called out, and I was undoubtedly left with a choice. I could stay locked in this bathroom, and they wouldn't find me. But I could also come out, and confront the person. After all, why were they even wanting to find me?

And so, wiping away the tears that many hours ago had dried onto my face and sweeping my blonde hair back, I unlatched the door and revealed myself.

I really could have passed out.

Standing there was Percy Jackson, in all his glory and magnificence.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said.

'Hey, Annabeth'? That was all I got? After he shut the door on us, he just strolls in here with a simple 'hey'.

I understand that, yes, I did indeed do that to him. But that was so long ago… he should've understood that the pain he went through also coursed through me.

How can I even blame it on him? It was truly what I deserved. It was what some would call justice to the mistakes I made in the past, and was even 'karma'.

I collected my thoughts as well as my posture, and replied back.

"Hello, Percy."

* * *

 **Percy POV:**

When I walked into Annabeth's house, I didn't realise I was setting off a nuclear bomb. My emotions of the past crashed into me like a wave, and I was completely unguarded.

Just her entire character began to mesmerise me. Was this really what I denied after wishing for so long?

It wasn't just her body that mesmerised me, though. I was primarily thinking of just, 'her'. The way she talked, and laughed at my corny dad-jokes. She was being herself, and that was all I'd ever asked. Not to try and impress me, although she did; not to believe she was in love with a mere boy she'd barely known; and not to be someone she's not.

However, I knew that deep down, I had to talk with her. A talk that could decide my future - something I don't even know if I'm ready to make, but must regardless.

We lay on the couch, her gentle laughing subsided, and she caught on that the time was nearing. The real reason as to why I came here.

"Annabeth…" I began. What was there, really, to say?

"I- I ju-. W-." Nothing would come out

And so, my best friend for more years than I can remember helped me express my own emotions; a task she knew would devastate her, as it would I.

"I know, Perce. Things can't go back to the way they were before. The- They probably won't ever. Too much has happened, and changed us. I kn- I know, Percy. I know…" she whispered.

Tears welled and dripped from her eyes, but this time, I was there to catch every single one. I embraced her, never wanting to let her go.

"My Wise Girl…" I started. I could feel her smile against my neck, mixing in with the tears.

"We've both made mistakes, Annabeth. We both have. But I want to make things right. I- I can't stand life without you. Without you by my side criticising even the smallest things, and to cheer at even my smallest achievements. You know I'd do the same for you…"

Her grip tightened around my neck. It felt so warm and embracing, like I was wrapped in a cloud of golden hair and the smell of lemon.

"There's so much that's already happened and we're not even adults. So much to separate us. The two of us. The ones destined to take on the world, just me and you," I continued.

"So let's start again."

Annabeth pulled away from me, giving me a quizzical look, and yet the hint of a smile still there. Her gray eyes reflected back her soul, something once again burning with an intensity so strong it could bring happiness with just one look. Her golden skin glowed in the crackle of the hearth. She sat on top of my lap, her fingers still interlocked behind my neck.

"Hi there. I'm Percy. Nice to meet you," I said whilst cheekily grinning.

She once again showed her dazzling smile.

"Hey there, Percy. I'm Annabeth."

"Well, Annabeth. I think we're gonna be great friends."

"And just friends, Percy. Nothing more."

She pulled me into a bear hug, and I returned the favour.

Maybe things would work out after all.

 **~FINISHED~**

 **~FINAL WORD~**

 **IT'S OVER! Thanks to all who stuck around, you truly mean a lot.**

 **If anyone is confused as to who the final shipping was, PM me. DW, I won't bite.**

 **I have one question remaining:**

 **Should I do another story?**

 **~*And with that, I have two final words left*~**

*drops mic*

obama out


End file.
